


Never Bet against HatFilms

by CalamityJane



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Master/Servant, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityJane/pseuds/CalamityJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim loses a bet with Smith and ends up having to do whatever he asks of her all day... What's worse then being <br/>indebted to Hat Films?  Nothing, that's what.</p><p>SmithxKim, later on more Hatsounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are few things I love more than a good Hatsounds fic... may get more mature later, first chapter no explicits but the fluff will be ever increasing. Feel free to comment and come up with plot ideas; it's all in the works so I may consider it.

“Will you knock it off with the bloody spamming? Fuck!” Alex Smith snarled as his fellow member of the Yogscast completed a combo yet again.

Ross merely smiled, replying, “Learn to block mate, it’ll take you a long way…” 

“I’ll take you a long way… if you know what I mean,” Smith threatened with gritted teeth.

“Ooh, dirty!” 

“I’m guessing the one getting his arse handed to him is Smiffy, yeah?” Kim snickered from the doorway, watching the Hats practicing for another episode of Old Fashin Bashin. 

“Fuck off!” Smith groaned; whether that was aimed at her or the game was unclear. 

“Just giving Mortal Kombat X another go.” Trott nodded, inviting her to come in with a wave of his hand. 

“Sounds gory…”

“Trust me, it is.” 

As the last purple glowing Sai landed Smith shouted an angry string of profanities before the game was paused so Ross could read the combo to perform the Fatality. His character pounced at Smiths; both Sai’s piercing his skull from the sides as it was ripped off his shoulders, lifeless body falling to the floor. With her carnivorous jaw, she took three good bites from the face before tossing the head to the ground. 

“Mileena wins! Mileena wins!!” Ross called out in triumph. 

“That combo is fucking bullshit.” Smith scowled, handing his controller to Trott who chose his character quickly. 

“D’Vorah again? Fuck you Trott and those little insects.” Ross complained, beginning the match. 

Smith crossed his arms and lounged further into the couch, eyeing Kim across the hunched backs of Ross and Trott. 

“What’re you doing here anyway Quim?” He asked, raising a brow. 

Kim rolled her eyes, “I was about to head out; finished recording early today and thought I’d meet up with some mates.” 

“Those fucking bugs!” Ross yelled, momentarily distracting them as Trott snickered at his dismay. 

“Yeah… sure, alright.” Smith responded simply, looking away. She had been expecting something more along the lines of an insult. 

“Oi! You thought up something rude again didn’t you?!” Kim made a face, pointing at him. 

Alex merely looked around, eyes wide in innocence. “Me? Why I’d never!” He grinned, teasing her. 

“You’re a bad man Smiffy…” She sighed, flashing a smile of her own. 

“That’s what they tell me…” 

Ross banged the controller against his leg, “I was so close…” He whined, watching his characters head get smashed to bits by D’Vora’s foot. 

“Not close enough Sunshine.” Trott chuckled. “You wanna go Kim?” 

“I dunno how to play really…” She shrugged. 

“Then you’d even out perfectly against Smith.” 

“I beat you the first match, you prick.” Smith growled, snatching up the controller. 

“I guess I’ll give it a go then.” Kim agreed, enjoying a challenge. 

Beating Smith the first round gave her a surge of smug confidence, picking up the pace in the second one and managing to win through Trott’s coaching. “What the fuck!?” Smith questioned loudly. 

“Guess you were right Trott.” Kim laughed, poking fun at the taller man. 

Smith merely gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes, “Alright Dr. Quim, let’s make it more interesting for you, yeah? I played a shit character anyway.” 

“Fine then, tomorrow the winner gets to order around the loser for the day.” She smirked, selecting the same character. 

“Stakes are pretty high…” Ross commented, intrigued. 

“Sounds good to me, you’re short enough to make a half decent coffee table for the Bashin episode tomorrow.” Smith retorted, competitive as ever. 

“In your dreams! You could grab me coffee on the way to the office, maybe help out Duncan and I on the server making some Botania flowers… it’ll seep the rage right out of you.” Kim laughed, thinking up all the things she could have him do. 

“C’mon then Quimmithy.” Smith urged, rapidly pressing the start button. 

The first round went swimmingly for Kim, starting out with a long combo and pinning Smith against the wall with ranged attacks. After that she felt unstoppable and used the same techniques, but by then he was catching on to how to block it. It was a little worrying when he won the second round, but no matter… the last one would decide it all. 

Both Ross and Trott were cheering for Kim, hoping to get some morning Starbucks out of the deal when Smith couldn’t refuse. They were both low on health, voices raised to blatant yelling with every contact their characters had until Smith landed a final blow. 

“Yes!!” He cheered, entirely relieved. Kim, on the other hand, sunk forward into her palms moaning multiple no’s. 

“See you bright and early tomorrow Kim…” Smith gave a shit-eating grin as she stood back up to head home like she’d planned. Flipping him the bird, she stomped out saying a half-hearted goodbye to Hat Films. Might be a good time to use a sick day she thought… 

 

Upon arriving at the office in the morning, Kim scowled to see Smith greeting her in the hallway. “G’day Quimbo.” He smirked, looming over the tiny woman. 

“You’re really pushin your luck Smiffy…” She complained, crossing her arms. 

“Just making the most of an opportunity. Now for some rules…” 

“Rules?! What are you playing at?” 

“Rule number 1… Do not call me ‘Smiffy,’ that’s Master or Lord Smith to you.” His eyebrows raised smugly. 

“You son of a bitch, that’s a bit too far don’t you think?!” She seethed. 

“I don’t think ‘son of a bitch’ is on that list either Quimmothy.” 

Mumbling curses, she agreed to his ridiculous terms and got on to her office to do her work. Kim had just started up on making some thumbnail art when she got a knock on her door. 

“What is it now Sm- Lord Smith..?” She moaned at the grinning twat. 

“Good catch, now then… Remember when I said we needed a coffee table?” His eyes shined with mischievous intent. 

“Oh my fucking God.” 

 

Is this how it ends? What it comes down to? Being used as a footstool? Kim groaned on her hands and knees, back aching to hold up Ross and Smith’s legs. She had hundreds of thousands of subscribers and was reduced to a table by her fellow Yogscast members. Sure she was tiny, but this was just plain cruel. 

Could have been worse though… Trott had refused to take part in the fun and sat on the other side of Ross contently watching the others play more Mortal Kombat. 

“Come on then, stop teleporting around you bastard!” Ross yelped as his character took another hit. 

“Maybe when you stop running away!” Smith countered. 

With every aggressive statement or rapid mashing of buttons, their legs bore down on her harder, small of her back collapsing under the pressure. 

Ross gave a tap with his heel, “It’s only been 5 minutes, keep up the good work, yeah?” 

“I can’t help it, you two are oafishly huge and your bloody legs weigh a ton!” Kim bickered. "Maybe if this is the best use of my time you can come up with, you might as well ought to have let me win so no one would have to put up with such pathetic little stunts.” 

“Are you callin me uncreative, Quim?” Smiffy glowered, pushing down his legs on purpose earning a pained groan from her. 

“Give her a break guys, I’d feel sorry for her having to hold up your heavy asses.” Trott grinned. 

“Fuck off Trott.” Smith frowned, “Fine, go on your merry way then… for now.” 

She gave a relieved sigh, their legs weight shifting off her as she stood back up and walked away in a huff. Returning to her office, she sat back down determined to get some work done today until she remembered it was about time to record some more Flux Buddies with Duncan. 

Kim called him up and they got on the server, starting where they left off last time. Duncan tended to the Chocobo’s while Kim continued Botania, making different staffs out of runes and mana. 

“Do we have any nether quartz?” Duncan asked, moving from chest to chest. 

“I swear to God, you had better make that computer right now.” She answered in aggravation, tired of him misplacing everything and never finding it again. “You wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had so far… so I made a bet the other night…” 

“Uh oh.” Duncan interrupted, laughing lightly. 

“Mate, you don’t even know the half of it… Anyways, when I got up to the office today…” She started, jolting when her ringtone went off. 

“Really Kim? You’re gonna pull a Sjin on me?” The other flux buddy laughed as she hurriedly grabbed up her phone to turn it off. 

“I was just about to tell you the hellish morning I had, of course it’d slip my mind to put it on silent…” She explained, but her face fell as she saw who was calling her. “Hold up, I have to take this.” 

“Really? Kiiiiiimmmmm!!!” Duncan whined. 

“Just give me a minute!” 

She angrily slid her chair away from the computer and answered it. 

“You’re doing Fuck Buddy stuff now right?” Smith asked; a grin in his tone. 

“Smiffy, I swear to God… this isn’t the time for…” 

“Yeah I know I know, just a brief request, nothing to stress about or even leave the server or stop recording.” 

“What do you want.” She growled, no question mark in her voice. 

“I was thinkin, you know what’d look good next to your little noodle shack? A good ol’ fashion shrine. Gotta spread the good news of the Hand of Truth you know.” 

Kim rubbed her eyes wearily, patience running thin. “You’re telling me you called me up to make a statue of that stupid hand you guys worship in Cornerstone?!” 

“Anything I want… remember?” He reminded her smugly through the phone. Kim heard Trott's voice yell, "Respect and love The Hand!"

“Fine! Now fuck off, I’m trying to record!” She hung up on him, turning back to the computer. 

She took a minute to explain to Duncan what was going on and he reacted just how she’d had expected. “You’re actually going to build that bloody Hand in our base?” He questioned in fake shock, holding back laughter at her predicament. 

“I know if I don’t do it, Sjin will get on the server and let him know… he’s always been a suck up looking for trouble.” 

“Yeah well… I still don’t want to be anywhere near that thing.” 

“Duncan.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Next time we’re on the server, whatever I make today, you have to blow it up. Nuke it if you have to.” 

“I’ll destroy it good for ya.” 

“Thanks mate.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff begins... and ends too suddenly.
> 
> It’s been a long while since I updated and for mostly good reason, a lot of the references I made in these chapters are a bit old at this point and they wouldn’t talk quite like this now so I wasn’t too sure how to approach that or whether or not to continue the pattern so that’s probably the end of this series of Yogtower shenanigans. Alas! Is this the end…? Maybe… (My inspiration is lacking sorry guys)

“I already said it; I’m not saying it again!” Kim protested, forced to spend lunch with Hat Films at their favorite local restaurant. 

“Say it Kim, Say it like you mean it!” Ross demanded, a nod of confirmation coming from Smith next to him. 

“Praise be The Hand!” She shouted, eyes glancing over at their table with annoyed curiosity. 

“Better… could still use a bit of work.” Ross shrugged. 

“We all know how loud you can be.” Trott laughed, sipping his drink. 

“You’re obsessed, the lot of you…” Kim sighed, having quite enough of all the quality time she’d been spending with the trio. 

“We always could have had you shout that you need to wash your dick before you approach the almighty Hand.” Smith cackled; the shorter woman shooting him a dirty look. 

“Haven’t I done enough today?” She moaned. 

“Maybe after you pay the bill…” 

“Oh hell no!” 

“The Hand will take care of the tip, but someone’s got to clean the shaft.” Smith informed her, earning a confused wrathful glare. 

“Filthy!” Ross quipped. 

Trott shook his head at the pair and pulled out his wallet. “I’ll help you with this one.” 

“Yeah, Trott’s always willing to scrub it, aren’t you mate?” 

“Absolutely.” He agreed, Kim giggling at how he always knew how to handle Ross and Smith when they got all riled up. 

After paying, the four of them started walking back to Yogtowers with a lazy saunter. Kim glanced over at the three boys, surprisingly enjoying her time with them minus the unreasonable demands courtesy of the lost bet. It wasn’t as if she never got to see them or anything, they just never really had a reason to do anything outside of the office. 

She considered asking often but always thought they’d find it forced and feel strange. Not that she’d consider herself the shy type but it always seemed they knew the best ways to get under her skin. 

“Somethin on your mind Kim?” Ross asked, breaking her out of her daze. 

“Nah, don’t worry about it… just wish the day was over that’s all.” 

“Now you’re just hurting my feelings…” Smith pouted, faking a frown. 

“You don’t have feelings mate.” She giggled, Trott and Ross joining in. 

Smith wagged a finger. “Ah ah ah Quim, who am I again?” 

An annoyed growl rumbled in the back of her throat, “Sorry Lord Smith…” 

“You outta have her give us honorifics too.” Trott suggested. 

“Ah yeah, sure.” Smith grinned, going up behind Kim to rub her shoulders as she seemed to be losing her temper at these shenanigans. “Let’s see…” 

“Kim! Hannah wants you!” A voice called out as soon as they got back inside. 

“I’m saved!” Kim celebrated, running off. 

“Praise be the Hand!” Trott joined in. 

“No glorious title for you Scrotty too Hotty.” 

 

“I swear to God, I can’t get a moments peace today! Thought they’d at least let me get some work done.” Kim complained to Hannah. 

“Gotta give them credit for making the most of it.” She joked. 

“Hannaaahhhh!! Not helping!” 

“Sorry sorry.” 

“Anyway, it’s only 2, I don’t know how I’m gonna make it.” Kim frowned, pretending to faint. 

Hannah spun in her chair, “Oh come now Kim, I’m sure you can make the most of it. Servant/Master play can be a lot of fun if you try.” 

Kim’s face reddened in a blush, shocked at her statement. “W-What?!” 

“Kinky shit, that!” 

“Are you being serious right now?!” She practically yelled in embarrassment, “Smiffy and me… ha! Not in a million years! Those boys are nothing but trouble.” 

“I dunno, you looked pretty content in Smith’s arms from what I was told…” Hannah smirked. 

“That was nothing; he was just about to give me another shitty order!!” She flushed.

“Alright alright, I was just teasing you… kind of.” 

“Please stop Hannah, oh my God.” 

 

Kim stood outside Hat Film’s office, tapping her foot in impatience. As soon as she got seated, she heard an obnoxious megaphone calling down the hall, “Paging Doctor Quim, Doctor Quim to the Hat office.” 

She didn’t even bother knocking; if they didn’t let her in she’d have no qualms getting back to her business. Unfortunately Smith opened the door, holding a sword over his shoulder and grinning like mad. 

Crossing her arms, she scoffed, “What is it now…?? I’d like to get some work done today if you don’t mind.” 

“But I do, c’mon in.” 

Reluctantly she stepped inside, staring off at Ross and Trott’s corners in the back. “Are the other’s in?” 

“They stepped out for a sec, why, do you want me to get ‘em?” The last thing Kim wanted was more of an audience to boss her around so she shook her head quickly. 

Smith pointed his sword over at his computer, “Something’s out of wack down there, I might of unplugged something… mind checking it out? You’re small so you’d fit better.” 

Her eyes narrowed, knowing full well Smithy knew she wasn’t exactly a computer expert but she didn’t protest. She got on her knees, searching around the tangle of multiple wires to different devices, a downright mess underneath. Smith merely sat in his chair watching her with amusement creeping onto his features. 

“I can’t tell with all this fucking mess, how do you maintain this disaster?” She complained, trying to sort through them with no success. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out…” He teased. 

She recoiled back, eyes like daggers, “You’re not just doing this for hell of it right? Are you that bored?” She glared, sensing deceit. 

“So what if I am? I make the rules today right?” His eyes locked with hers, a smug edge to them. 

Mumbling something intelligible, the thought of him making her do this just so he could check out her butt crossed her mind, figure freezing when she recalled what Hannah had said to her not that long ago. Smith raised a brow, noticing a faint blush. 

“You alright there?” He asked, nudging her with his foot. 

She turned away swiftly, angry at herself for remembering that little tidbit. “Yeah… it’s nothing.” 

Smith made a face, “No, tell me.” 

Her voice raised involuntarily, “I said nothing!” 

“Kim…” His voice darkened threateningly causing her to squeak in discomfort. “Face me…” 

She did as she was told, turning around on her knees and looking up. Normally she had to look up to talk to Smith so maybe this shouldn't have been any different but she felt her face heat up from the position she was in with her on the floor as he was sitting. 

He, at least, didn’t seem to mind it. Smith sighed and patted his legs, “C’mere.” 

Kim could do nothing but gape at the invitation, not expecting something that forward. His eyes were serious though and at least he wasn’t making fun of her for blushing. She complied carefully, standing up and taking a seat on his thighs facing him. 

“Am I being too nasty today?” He murmured, looking surprisingly shy giving the situation. 

She paused before answering, “You’re always nasty mate,” joking to lighten the mood. 

He chuckled at her answer, “Just wanted to make sure, know it hasn’t been that fun for you but I’ve been havin a blast.” He grinned excitedly. 

“Yeah I’m sure you have…” Kim rolled her eyes and looked away. 

“You still look like something’s eatin ya.” He frowned in confusion. 

She blushed again, “Well… I am straddling you, in case you didn’t notice…” 

He shot her a flirty smirk, “Mmm… guess so… you don’t like it?” 

“I never said that!” She huffed, crossing her arms as her blushed brightened. At this close a range she couldn’t help but admire the other, his expressive and highly attractive face close enough to press her own against if she wanted. 

“Oh..?” He leaned forward slightly, eyes boring into hers that made her heart beat pound in her ears. 

Her nose scrunched up to hide her embarrassment. “Well you don’t care, then why should I?”

“Who said I didn’t?” He tilted his head. 

Kim’s eyes widened and she had to turn away, swearing if he was just teasing her there’d be hell to pay. “Well if that’s what you want I’m sure Trott or Ross will be back any minute now to help you out… now if you’ll excuse me…” She started to set her feet back down on the floor only to have her wrists snagged and pulled into Smith’s chest. 

“I can do that any old day… you on the other hand…” He practically whispered through his teeth in frustration. 

She felt shocked to say the least, unable to say anything. “Can’t blame me for taking the opportunity right?” He added, smile returning as he released his grip on her wrists, hand moving to the small of her back pulling her a bit closer. 

Kim could have sworn despite Smith’s cocky looks he had a bit of a blush as well. Her arms promptly reached behind his neck, returning the contact with a small giggle. “If this is how you won over the other two I wouldn’t be that surprised.”

“Maybe I’ll tell you someday but now’s my time for calling the shots.” He chuckled, large hands shifting to her hips. 

Biting her lip, she hated feeling this shy but too often Smithy’s confidence overwhelmed her and she couldn’t keep up. She had to muster up some courage but leaning closer she took a chance to see what he would do. 

She wasn’t disappointed. 

Meeting her half way, Smith planted a kiss on her eager lips with just as much vigor; the contact slow and heated. Her eyes fluttered shut, entranced by the passionate kisses feeling so tiny and secure in his arms like he’d protect her from anything. Good to know something half decent came out of this day. 

When the door opened, Kim yelped and pushed Smith’s chest away from hers in surprise, practically falling off his lap if he hadn’t caught her. She had no time to be grateful and still scrambled off his lap as the two other Hats waltzed in. 

“Well well…” Trott grinned, nudging Ross. 

“Having fun without us you pricks?” Ross sneered. 

“Obviously…” Smith smirked back, unashamed. Kim on the other hand was a blushing mess. 

“I didn’t think you were into the whole Master kink Kim, did Smith change your mind?” Ross asked innocently. 

Her face burned, burying it in her hands. “Fuck me…” She moaned. 

“We’ll get to that later.” Smith piped in, the whole of Hat Films bursting into obnoxious laughter. 

Never mind, fuck this day.


End file.
